powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Norse Deity Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Norse Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Known As * Ásatrú Deity Physiology Capabilities The user has access to the power and abilities of the Gods and Goddesses of Norse mythology and Germanic mythology. Somewhat like Greek mythology, Norse also had three broad groups of deities, although they weren't supplanted by succeeding groups but intermingled and revered/placated simultaneously. :Æsir are connected to war, nobility, and power. :Vanir are associated with fertility, wisdom and the ability to see the future. :Jötunn are connected to primal, untamed and destructive aspects of nature, and many were more placated than worshiped. Note that several jotun were counted among the other groups more than on their own. Deities 'Æsir' *'Balder' **Beauty Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty ****Supernatural Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fearlessness **Innocence Manipulation ***Pure Heart ****Purification **Invulnerability (Except against mistletoe) **Joy Bringer **Joy Manipulation **Love Manipulation ***Empathy ***Love Inducement/Meta Love Inducement **Peace Manipulation ***Serenity Inducement **Resurrection (after Ragnarök) **Seer ***Precognition ****Precognitive Dreaming **Spirit of Hope & Renewal (Spirit of hope & renewal in the world) **Spring Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Light Manipulation ****Heat Manipulation (the Summer Sun) ****Light Generation ****Sacred & White Light Manipulation ***Solar Generation **Supernatural Combat (lord of warriors) *'Bil and Hjúki' **Supernatural Fruit Empowerment ***Ascended Physiology (granted by Idun) **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment (Waxing & Waning Moon) **Mortality (avoided by eating Iduns apples) **Spirit Physiology *'Bragi' **Artistic Intuition **Divine Object (Harp) **Empathic Voice **Knowledge Deity Physiology (of all Poetry) ***Nigh Omniscience ****Omnilegence ****Supernatural Wisdom ****Supernatural Wits **Music Manipulation ***Enhanced Musicianship (with the Harp) ***Musical Empathy ***Musical Intuition **Omnilingualism **Poetry Embodiment ***Literary Manipulation ****Inscription Casting ****Lexiconicy **Supernatural Charisma ***Persuasion **Voice Manipulation *'Dellingr' **Day Inducement **Door Projection **Twilight Embodiment (the Dawn) ***Twilight Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Dawn Manipulation ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Eir' **Aspect Separation (from Frigg) **Flawless Healing **Health Manipulation **Medicine Manipulation **Valkyrie Physiology *'Forseti' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Healing **Justice Embodiment ***Justice Manipulation **Light Generation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Frigg' **Asgard & Valhalla Lordship **Aspect Manifestation **Birth Manipulation **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Fertility Magic **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Enhanced Intelligence ****Supernatural Wisdom **Swan Physiology **Thread Manipulation *'Gefjon' **Agriculture Intuition **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Knowledge Deity Physiology (regarding farming) ***Enhanced Intelligence ***Enhanced Wisdom **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Shapeshifting *'Heimdall' **Absolute Senses ***Absolute Hearing ***Absolute Sight ***Cosmic Awareness ***Extrasensory Perception ****Clairvoyance *****Danger Intuition *****Precognition ***Omni-Perception ***Omni-Detection ***Sense of Strength ***Ultimate Vision **Divine Conduit/Tree of Life Embodiment (personification of/or connected to Yggdrasil) **Divine Object (Gjallarhorn "Horn") **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Flailmanship **Gold Mimicry (his teeth) **Guardianship **Light Manipulation ***Light Generation ***Rainbow Manipulation **Rune Magic **Supernatural Strength **Supernatural Wisdom *'Hel' **Age Manipulation ***Age Acceleration **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement ****Kiss of Death ***Necromancy ***Resurrection ***Rot Inducement ****Necrosis Inducement ***Soul Summoning **Disease Manipulation **Helheim Lordship **Ice Manipulation (in her realm) **Necroscience **Transcendent Undead Physiology *'Hlín' **Protection Embodiment **Supernatural Combat *'Hœnir' **Insanity Inducement/Violence Inducement (Battle Frenzy) **Passion Embodiment **Poetry Embodiment **Pleasure Inducement ***Sexual Inducement **Soul Embodiment (Spirituality) *'Höðr' **Blindsight **Darkness Manipulation **Winter Embodiment ***Winter Manipulation ****Cold Air Manipulation *'Iðunn' **Enhanced Beauty **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship **Healing/Life-Force Aura **Immortality Manipulation ***Immortality Bestowal ***Immortality Removal **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation (Apples) ***Plant Growth ***Plant Magic ***Wood Manipulation **Regeneration Manipulation **Youth Manipulation ***Youth Inducement *'Máni' **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment ***Esoteric Moon Manipulation ***Lunar Manipulation **Supernatural Speed **Temporal Cognition *'Meili' **Dimensional Travel (The Nine Worlds) **Travel Manipulation *'Mímir' **Divine Sight **Guardianship (Well of Mimir) **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom **Knowledge Embodiment **Seer **Transcendent Undead/Head Physiology (embalmed with herbs & charmed by Odin) *'Móði & '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%B3%C3%B0i_and_Magni Magni] **Courage Embodiment (Móði) ***Courage Manipulation ***Fearlessness **Enhanced Combat **Strength Embodiment (Magni) ***Absolute Strength ***Sense of Strength ***Strength Manipulation ***Supernatural Strength (Móði) **War Manipulation (Móði) ***Combat Manipulation ***Violence Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Odin' **Asgard & Valhalla Lordship **Combat Empowerment **Death-Force Manipulation **Divine Lord Physiology **Divine Object (Draupnir) **Divine Weaponry (Gungnir) **Flawless Healing **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition **Insanity Inducement/Violence Inducement (Battle Frenzy) **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Absolute Wits ****Clairvoyance *****Precognition **Literary Manipulation (Poetry & Runic Alphabet) **Omni-Magic **Omnineutrality **Victory Manipulation **War Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Þrúðr'/'Thrúd' **Enhanced Strength (Daughter of Thor) **Fertility Manipulation **Health Manipulation **Plains Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation ***Grass Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Wood Manipulation (Trees) **Willow Tree Embodiment *'Sif' **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Gold Mimicry (limited to her hair) **Guardianship **Magic Immunity **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Sjöfn' **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Flawless Healing **Guardianship **Harmony Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Passion Manipulation *'Sól' **Enhanced Beauty **Solar Deity Physiology **Solar Embodiment ***Esoteric Sun Manipulation ***Solar Manipulation **Supernatural Speed *'Thor' **Blunt Weapon Proficiency ***Enhanced Hammermanship **Divine Combat **Divine Weaponry (Mjolnir) **Earth Manipulation ***Soil Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement ***Terrain Manipulation **Guardianship **Purification **Sky Deity Physiology ***Celestial Manipulation ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Lightning Bolt Projection ****Esoteric Lightning Manipulation ***Divine Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ****Sky Energy Manipulation **Supernatural Strength *'Týr' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Fear Masking **Guardianship **Justice Embodiment **Law Manipulation ***Law Inducement ***Law Intuition **Lie Detection **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Váli' **Accelerated Development **Accelerated Growth **Divine Combat **Divine Slayer **Justice Embodiment **Supernatural Survivability **Vengeance Embodiment **War Manipulation ***Weapon Proficiency *'Vár' **Concord Manipulation **Oath Embodiment ***Absolute Contract ***Bond Manipulation ***Guardianship ***Nigh Omniscience ***Oath Keeping ***Oath Manipulation ***Punishment *'Vé and Vili' **Countenance **Hearing Manipulation **Speech Manipulation *'Víðarr' **Revenge Empowerment **Vengeance Embodiment **Inaudibility **Supernatural Strength *'Vör/Snotra' **Absolute Wisdom **Enhanced Spearmanship 'Vanir' *'Beyla' **Bee Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement *'Byggvir' **Agriculture Intuition **Forest Lordship **Wood Embodiment ***Forest Physiology *'Freyr' **Alfheim Lordship **Divine Weaponry (Sword) **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Endurance **Growth Manipulation **Magic ***Shamanism (Alf Seidr) **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Fertility/Sexuality Embodiment (male virility) ****Fertility Manipulation *****Fertility Inducement ****Sex Deity Physiology *****Sexual Inducement *****Sex Specialist **Masculinity Manipulation **Peace Manipulation ***Serenity Inducement **Plant Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment ***Abundance Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Sacred Energy Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation (Sunlight) **Summer Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Weather Manipulation (Fair Weather) ***Rain Manipulation *'Freyja' **Authority (over the Valkyrie) **Combat Empowerment **Death-Force Manipulation **Divine Object (Brísingamen, chariot & cloak of falcon feathers) **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Femininity Aspect Manifestation ***Beauty/Fertility/Sexuality Embodiment ****Beauty Manipulation *****Supernatural Beauty ****Fertility Manipulation *****Fertility Inducement ****Sex Deity Physiology *****Sexual Inducement *****Sex Specialist **Folkvangr Lordship **Gold Manipulation ***Gold Generation (Her Tears) **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Magic ***Shamanism **War Manipulation ***Army Manipulation (Warriors that reside in her realm) ***War Inducement *'Gersemi' **Beauty Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Supernatural Intelligence ***Supernatural Wits **Love Manipulation *'Gullveig/Heiðr' **Absolute Reincarnation (3 times, each time as a Goddess) **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience **Prescience **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Magic ****Dark Arts *'Kvasir' **Concord Inducement **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Knowledge Embodiment ****Knowledge Manipulation ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Absolute Wits **Literary Manipulation (poetry) **Mystical Blood **Seer *'Njörðr' **Abundance Manipulation **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Earth Manipulation ***Soil Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Fishermen Deity Physiology ***Net Creation **Harvest Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Ocean Lordship ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ****Ichthyoid Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Water Mimicry ***Weather Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth 'Jötunn' All; Giant Physiology (Varying Sizes) *'Ægir' **Alcohol Manipulation **Ocean Embodiment ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ****Ichthyoid Manipulation ***Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ***Water Mimicry **Party Inducement *'Aurgelmir'/'Ymir' **Authority **Dark Lord (Evil Being) **Mystical Body/Power Manifestation/Nature Embodiment (through his death; Nature grew from his body, and he possesses no power over any embodiment he became) ***Earth (Midgard)/Land, Heaven, Ocean, Plant Kingdom/Forests & Sky Embodiment (Blood, Bones/Skull, Brains, Eyebrows, Flesh & Hair) ***Flood Creation (everywhere once he died) ***Nature Spirit Physiology ***Prime Source **Omnificence Genesis ***Life Creation/Genesis Creation (Giants/Gods) ****Spawning **Prime Being (Father of the Giants) ***Alpha Physiology ***Giant Lord Physiology **Primordial Entity Physiology *'Bergelmir' **Cold Manipulation **Ice Manipulation *'Gerðr' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Light Aura ***Light Generation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Supernatural Beauty ***Enchanted Allure ***Mesmerizing Presence *'Loki' **Fear Masking **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Magic ***Dark Arts ****Curse Manipulation ***Illusion Manipulation ****Decoy Creation ***Invisibility ***Spell Casting **Trickster ***Enhanced Intelligence ***Enhanced Thievery ***Intuitive Aptitude ***Magicians Intuition ***Persuasion ***Shapeshifting ****Animal Mimicry ****Gender Transformation ***Supernatural Charisma ***Supernatural Wits ***Tactical Analysis *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norns Norns] - ' Skuld, Urðr & Verðandi' **Almighty Law Creation **Death Inducement **Divine Conduit (to Yggdrasil)' ' **Fate Embodiment (All) **Future Embodiment (Skuld) **Guardianship **Knowledge Deity Physiology (All, knowledge of the past, present & future) ***Nigh Omniscience ****Supernatural Wisdom **Life-Force Manipulation **Past Embodiment (Urðr) **Present Embodiment (Verðandi) **Seer **Thread Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Óðr' **Insanity Inducement (Frenzy) **Inspiration Manipulation *'Rán' **Death Inducement ***Drowning **Net Creation ***Soul Trapping (in her net) **Ocean Embodiment ***Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ***Water Mimicry ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation *'Skaði' **Enhanced Accuracy **Enhanced Beauty **Enhanced Spearmanship ***Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Hunting Deity Physiology **Mountain Manipulation ***Nigh Omniscience (regarding mountains) **Winter Manipulation ***Cold Manipulation ***Cold Weather Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation/Pure Ice Manipulation ***Predator Instinct ***Winter Inducement *'Surtr' **Alpha Physiology (of the Fire Giants) **Destroyer Deity Physiology (limited) **Divine Weaponry (Sword) **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Giant Physiology **Muspelheim Lordship ***Authority (Fire Giants) **Primordial Fire Manipulation ***Primordial Fire Generation **Volcanic Lordship *'Thrym' **Earth Manipulation **Giant Physiology **Jotunheim Lordship ***Authority (Earth Giants) *'Útgarða-Loki' **Earth Manipulation **Giant Physiology ***Shapeshifting **Magic ***Illusion Manipulation **Supernatural Wits Other Germanic Deities * Alcis ** Astrological Physiology ** Formlessness ** Forest Lordship ** Sacred Energy Manipulation ** Twin Telepathy * Dagr ** Day Embodiment * Ēostre[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%92ostre /'Ostara'] ** Animal Manipulation ** Blessing Manipulation ** Day Inducement ** Easter Origin Embodiment ** Joy Bringer ** Life-Force Manipulation *** Life-Force/Healing Aura *** Life Renewal ** Love Manipulation ** Nature Spirit Physiology ** Plant Manipulation *** Flower Manipulation *** Plant Growth ** Pleasure Manipulation ** Rebirth Manipulation ** Spring Fertility Embodiment *** Fertility Manipulation *** Spring Manipulation **** Spring Inducement/Fecundity (Birth of Spring) ** Solar Deity Physiology *** Dawn Manipulation *** Solar Manipulation (Sunshine) **** Heat Manipulation **** Light Manipulation ***** Sacred Light Manipulation **** Pure Solar Manipulation ** Supernatural Beauty ** Twilight Embodiment (the Dawn) * Gná (linked to Fama) ** Completeness Manipulation ** Fame Empowerment ** Popularity Manipulation * Hermóðr ** Communication Manipulation ** Divine Object (Draupnir; gave to Odin) ** Supernatural Speed * Jörð ** Earth Embodiment *** Earth Manipulation *** Earth Mimicry *** Nigh Omniscience (Regarding the Earth) ** Fertility Manipulation *** Fertility Inducement ** Mother Goddess Physiology *** Mother Nature Physiology ** Nature Spirit Physiology *** Nature Manipulation * Lóðurr ** Creator Deity Physiology (limited) *** Life Creation * Morok **Darkness Embodiment ***Absolute Darkness ***Darkness Manipulation **Deceit Embodiment ***Fraud Empowerment ***Lie Manipulation ***Master Strategist/Absolute Concealment/Truth Denial (keeper of ways to the truth) **Ignorance Embodiment **Night Empowerment **Slavic Deity Physiology (as well) * Móðguðr ** Guardianship ** Lake/River Manipulation (river Gjöll) *** Water Manipulation ** Necroscience (limited; only after they told her she remembered forever) ** Psychopomp Physiology *** Afterlife Border **** Afterlife Prevention *** Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling * Nótt ** Night Embodiment * Tuisto ** Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology * Ullr ** Bow Manipulation ** Hunting Deity Physiology *** Hunting Manipulation *** Supernatural Tracking ** Sports Manipulation (Patron Saint of Skiers & Winter Sports) ** Supernatural Archery ** Winter Manipulation *** Cold Weather Manipulation **** Cold Air Manipulation **** Cold Manipulation *** Snow Manipulation **** Blizzard & Snow Generation * Wayland the Smith ** Enhanced Inventing ** Flight ** Forge Manipulation ** Magic ** Sex Deity Physiology ** Supernatural Craftsmanship *** Craftsmanship Magic *** Enhanced Crafting Associations *Elf Physiology *Draugr Physiology *Dwarf Physiology *Jörmungandr Physiology *Transcendent Elf Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Troll Physiology *Valkyrie Physiology Limitations * User may be destined to die in Ragnarök, the Norse version of the End Times. * User may still be mortal, with their youth being intact only by the Apples of Iðunn. Known Users Gallery Asgardians Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Asgardians (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Frost Giants Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Frost Giants (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Vikingdom Thor.jpg|Thor (Vikingdom) Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) and few others Exiles_Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) in exile Sandman Aesir Envoy.jpg|Odin, Thor and Loki (DC Comics) guderne.jpg|Thor, Loki, Þjálfi and Röskva... and Quark (Valhalla) Brom Krampus.jpg|Krampus (Krampus the Yule Lord), son of Hel and grandson of Loki Brom_Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus (Krampus: The Yule Lord), formerly known as Baldr. Mr Wednesday American Gods.png|Mr. Wednesday (American Gods), Odin's American incarnation. Low Key Lyesmith American Gods.jpg|Low Key Lyesmith (American Gods), American Incarnation of Loki. Sif H.png|Sif (Valkyrie Crusade) Thor H.png|Thor (Valkyrie Crusade) Frigg_H.png|Frigg (Valkyrie Crusade) Odin_H.png|Odin (Valkyrie Crusade) Tyr_H.png|Tyr (Valkyrie Crusade) Loki_H.png|Loki (Valkyrie Crusade) Freyja_H.png|Freyja (Valkyrie Crusade) Fire God Surtr H.png|Surtr (Valkyrie Crusade) Storm Hrungnir H.png|Hrungnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Joanna-beauchamp.jpg|Joanna Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is Skadi, the Mother Goddess of Earth. Ingridbeauchamo.jpg|Ingrid Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is Erda, the Norse Goddess of Hearth. Freya2.jpg|Freya Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is the Norse Goddess of Love and Beauty. Fryr, the god of sun (Beauchamp Family).jpg|Bran Gardiner and Freddie Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) are Loki, the God of mischief and Fryr, the God of Sun. Triplemoonlibro1.png|Mardi and Molly Overbrook (Summer on East End Series) are the daughters of Thor, Magdi and Mooi, goddess of rage and strenght Woden The Wocked + The Divine.jpg|Woden (The Wicked + The Divine) Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|The Norns (The Wicked + The Divine) led by Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr Hel Fables.jpg|Hel (Fables) Thor Tarot Witch of the Black Rose 01.jpg|Thor (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Loki Fire Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Loki (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Hel Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Hel (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Jormungand Midgard Serpent Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Jormungand (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Frost Giants Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Frost Giants (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Balder (God of War 2018).jpg|Balder (God of War 2018) Freya GoW.png|Freya (God of War 2018) Thor GoW.jpg|Thor (God of War 2018) Jormungandr (GoW).png|Jormungandr (God of War 2018) Atreus (GoW).jpg|Atreus (God of War 2018), also known as Loki. File:Freya_SMITE.jpg|Freya (SMITE) Queen of the Valkyries File:Hel_SMITE.jpg|Hel (SMITE) Goddess of the Underworld File:Loki_SMITE.jpg|Loki (SMITE) The Trickster God File:Odin_SMITE.jpg|Odin (SMITE) The Allfather File:Skadi_SMITE.jpg|Skadi (SMITE) Goddess of Winter File:Sol_SMITE.jpg|Sol (SMITE) Goddess of the Sun File:Thor_SMITE.jpg|Thor (SMITE) God of Thunder File:Tyr_SMITE.jpg|Tyr (SMITE) The Lawgiver File:Ullr_SMITE.jpg|Ullr (SMITE) The Glorious One Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries